ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Amarantos
Amarantos are relatively new to the list of species on pony/dergun town. Anyone is free to join of any gender, age, and color in their respective placements. Story Amarantos are immortal creatures powered by all of nature and it's spirit. Though they are immortal, they can still get hurt, feel the pain, and have short lasting consequences due to the injury; ex. dizziness or soreness. The very first of their kind came to be during an eclipse, her name, Amaranthine. She wore to protect and give life to various forms of spirits, making them last for eternity. Each night a civilian is born, a guardian on the full and new moons, and a leader during an eclipse. The Amarantos is born under a great tree and celebrated of their arrival with a spell of immortality. With nature giving them forever lasting life, Amarantos must give back to the ones that keep them alive. ''Amaranthine: Lady of the Immortal Light '' The only all white Amarantos, the founder and goddess Powers Besides being immortal, Amarantos have other abilities. Each civilian, guardian, and leader all have the power to heal others and nature. They all have a green thumb of a sort, able to grow plants out of nowhere and control its movements. Although, kid Amarantos do not obtain these powers right away, it takes until they are 15 years old to get be able to heal, which means if they get hurt they will need the help of an adult to fix them (though they will not die since they are immortal, it will just hurt). Lifestyle Every Amarantos is different in personality but they all follow common ways to go about their day and night. They are not known to be aggressive besides the guardians, who will fight to keep everyone safe from danger. Everyone takes care of one another and treats them as family. Adults treat all kids as one of their own and loves them unconditionally. One does not kill or harm any animal or plant unless needed for food, although most all Amarantos are herbivores or get their energy restored by crystals. Habitat and Location In Pony Town the Amarantos specie are usually found in the mines next to the pond, farthest back In Dergun Town the Amarantos specie are usually found on the floating island next to the Willow Tree (USUALLY ONLY IN THIS SERVER) Classes There are 3 classes to the Amarantos: Civilians, Guardians, and Leaders. Each rank has certain criteria for making your own Amarantos character. The following is clothes, accessories, etc. each class is allowed to wear: '- Everyone must have white skin as it's base, but then can have other colors as clothes, hair, face markings, accessories, etc.' '- Everyone has all white eyes and are usually surrounded by a bright white or light colored light' ''- Leaders must have a crown/tiara or halo, both wings and horn'' ''- Guardians must have the sword, and a horn or wings (not both)'' ''- Civilians can have wither horns, wings (not both), or neither'' '- What is in purple is for leaders ' '- What is in green in for guardians ' '- What is in orange in for civilians and everyone' '- Things not circled or boxed in the image cannot be used' '- Everything the categories not shown is free to use for anyone' ONLY USE WHAT'S HIGHLIGHTED IN THEIR RESPECTIVE ROLES owners discord: Amaranthine#9953 Category:Species